Smurfette
Smurfette is the main protagonist in the cartoon series, The Smurfs. She was created by Gargamel, the Smurfs' archenemy in an attempt to distract the other Smurfs so he could trap them. Papa Smurf then rescued Smurfette and turned her into the real Smurf that she should be. She was the only female Smurf until the creation of Sassette. A Granny Smurf was also later introduced, although it is unclear how she was created. In the cartoon, she was voiced by the late Lucille Bliss. Smurfette is voiced by pop superstar Katy Perry in the 2011 film (which earned her a Kid's Choice win), and its sequel and voiced by Melissa Sturm in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow and she was voiced by Demi Lovato in Smurfs: The Lost Village. Background Personality Initially, Smurfette behaved in a similar way was her creator Gargamel, being sneaky, treacherous, and mischievous. As Gargamel intended her to be, she was also seductive, but to almost no success. After she transformed, she is now much nicer, and very caring to fellow smurfs as well as children. She tends to be very emotional, often crying whenever she is scared or when she or another smurf is hurt. Although she is no longer seductive, she is the love interest of almost every Smurf. Almost all the smurfs (including Papa Smurf once) has flirted with her. Some have even tried asking her to marry them and even held a contest once to determine which smurf would she would marry, this ended after chaos broke out, and Smurfette ultimately decided not to marry until she was older. And she is also known as selfless, friendly and sensitive. Appearance Initially, before she was transformed into her current self, Smurfette had short black hair, a big nose, a simple dress, and shoes similar to most smurfs. After her transformation, Smurfette has more delicate features than the other Smurfs, with long blonde wavy hair, longer eyelashes, a smaller nose, and wears a frilly white dress and white high heels. History The Smurfette Smurfette was originally created by Gargamel in an attempt to seduce the smurfs and learn their secrets while he infiltrated the village in order to capture the smurfs. At first, she tried attracting them by flirting and even inviting them to a picnic, these did not work as the others did not return feelings for her. She then decides to flood the village, but this backfires after she is swept away by the current. Smurfette is eventually rescued, but is then put on trial for her actions. There, she confesses to working for Gargamel and wishes to become a real smurf. Papa Smurf agrees, but warns that he will not be able to get rid of all of Gargamel's magic. How Smurfette is transformed depends on the version: in the comics, Papa Smurf transforms her by means of plastic surgery; in the cartoon, she is transformed by Papa Smurf's magic. After her transformation, she becomes nicer, and all the smurfs except Papa begin showing romantic feelings for her. Despite now appearing like a smurf, she admits that she does not feel like a "real" smurf. Papa Smurf then tells her that when the right time comes, she will "smurf" what to do. Meanwhile, Gargamel begins to doubt Smurfette's usefulness after noticing her transformation, but nevertheless gives her the task to lure the smurfs to the Great Oak, where he has set up a surprise (which is really a trap). Initially, the plans succeeds, but then backfires after the Lone Smurf (Smurfette in disguise) outsmarts and easily defeats Gargamel and Azrael. Afterwards, she is finally accepted as a real smurf. Smurfette Undone Later in the series, Gargamel captures Smurfette in an attempt to turn her evil once again. His spell seemingly does nothing, causing Smurfette to easily escape from him, his assistant Scruple, and Azrael. At first, Gargamel believes that his spell has failed, but Scruple discovers in his spellbook but the spell actually did work, and that Smurfette will begin turning into her original, evil self at the next full moon, which happened to fall on that night. Smurfette begins to transform after the moonlight touches her, causing her to become mean once more. She contacts Gargamel after the process is complete and is told to lead him to the village. After she meets up with him, she tries taking them to the village, but forgets, causing Scruple and Azrael to leave, realizing she is no longer a real smurf anymore. Gargamel however comes up with an alternative plan by having the smurfs lead her back to the village once more and then having her create a potion that will teleport him to the village directly so that he can capture the smurfs and turn them into gold. Smurfette returns to the village and distracts the smurfs by having them watch and perform in a play she was producing throughout the episode. She manages to finish the potion just in time, but upon Gargamel's appearance, she gives off her transformation after a wig she had been wearing throughout the episode blows off. Gargamel successfully captures the smurfs and begins his process of transforming them into gold. Seeing that Baby Smurf was captured, she tries convincing Gargamel not to harm Baby, but he refuses. This response enrages Smurfette, causing a lock of her hair to turn blonde once more, after Gargamel opens the cage that the Smurfs are held captive in and reaches for Papa Smurf and Baby Smurf, she transforms back into her nice self once more and defeats Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael. The smurfs are glad that Smurfette is back to her normal self, and they all return to the village. See also *Smurfette in Villains Wiki Navigation ] Category:Smurfs Heroes Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Selfless Category:Twin/Clone Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsels Category:Nurturer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Revived Category:Wise Category:Passionate Learners Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honest Category:The Hero Category:Voice of Reason